precursorfandomcom-20200216-history
Summary
I figured i'd write a summary stating objective ordered truths about the universe. 0.1 General 0.1-01: a blank world existed that the story would later take place on. 0.1-02: the planes of existence existed beneath the world. These are many incomplete versions of the blank world existing in the form of a stack, where the lowest plane is the most incomplete. Falling from the lowest plane will cause the person to fall from reality itself. 0.1-03: Although items may be extinct on Mar, plants, trees animals and other forms of life can be found within the planes. 0.1-03: A precursor lord named Mar possessed lums and several items he had foraged from these planes. when exiting upon the dead world from the planes of existence. He himself was powered by the volatile nature of lums. 0.1-04: Mar was able to manipulate and traverse each plane through spending multiple lums to do so. 0.1-04: It is generally believed lums and all life originated from somewhere within the planes. Since someone can fall from plane to plane, it was assumed that there may be many lums at the bottom of the planes of existence. 0.1-05: lums were effectively used to save the dead planet igniting the heart of the world. This allowed for the duplication of the lums Mar possessed. Mar created beings in the image of the lord and powered these beings with the volatile nature of lums; naming these precursors. 0.1-05: The precursor lord used his power to start the heart of the world which was composed of lums and was essentially a font of power. The heart of the world is a large area full of lums and shines brightly with the light of lums. It's main purpose is to keep the planet saturated in lums, because without the heart lums begin to fade. The heart of the world can be destroyed. 0.1-05: The first Lum Storms began, essentially dust storms and northern lights caused by the existence of lums, bathed in the twilight glow at night. 0.1:04: Utilizing the inexhaustible heart of the world, an ancient precursor society then existed on Mar, they constructed things like volatile precursor towers and precursor doors on the brand new untouched world. 0.1-04: They would exist in a time where lums were plentiful; using the lums for great constructive efforts, but also great destructive ones. Eventually, not all precursors shared the same ideologies and many lums were permanently used and destroyed. The heart of the world was also destroyed, it's remnant lums scattering. 0.1-04: During the ensuring war, many factions emerged or had existed, such as the Petrifach, Praelians and Praetorians. Many precursors decided to hide in the planes of existence, many other warriors were forcibly banished to the planes. There were those who built great walls to prevent the planes from being accessed and the planes were eventually sealed at the end of the war; trapping many precursors within the planes. 0.1-04: As precursors fell, the few remaining precursors got more powerful by consuming the lums of the fallen. Those precursors proclaimed themselves as sages; beings who held such a wealth of lums they weren't too dissimilar from gods. 0.1-04: Many precursors sacrificed their lums to the heart of the world, attempting to rekindle the heart. A Definition of Lums, The finite source of life. So essentially, lums power fucking everything, even things as small as plants or as large as animals, trees and people. when you cut a plant little balls of light, kinda like sparks are released from it and can be absorbed by individuals immediately or sometime after the plant has expired. lums can be absorbed from deceased beings. They come in a variety of colours such as copper, pale blue and white. Their purpose is giving life, beings with more lums tend to be far stronger physically, emotionally and mentally than those with less lums; and although beings can exist without lums they often live a half-life. Most life has formed an addiction to lums; seeking more and more of them. When lums are destroyed, it equates to a direct and permanent loss of life within the entire universe. The people The common people in this universe are known as the pariah, and they're called that because their creator wasn't very skilled, and so, they had a lot of problems. They arrived far after lums and far after their creator. their creator obviously had to sacrifice his own lums in order to birth the pariah, and that process was one that damaged him as he had to physically rip the lums from his being. The pariah were supposed to be dreamless life that stole dreams from others and couldn't make dreams themselves, so I was going to have the creator himself make a massive database of dreams for his pariah to steal. So, the pariah existed, but they seeked lums because they had so few. ThThe less lums beings have, the more problems they have, the opposite is also true, if people have a ton of lums they're effectively demigods that can cause natural disasters. the creator of the beings was effectively just a pariah himself that just had thousands upon thousands of lums. I was trying to make a plot where he killed everyone to gather those lums but then i need to write thousands of years of backstory for the universe. Possible Creation plot 1: Ancient Precursor society